1997–98 Calgary Flames season
The 1997–98 Calgary Flames season was the 18th National Hockey League season in Calgary. After a disappointing 1996–97 season, the Flames looked to newly hired coach Brian Sutter to return the Flames to the playoffs. The off-season featured the trade of highly popular forward Gary Roberts shortly before the season began. Roberts missed the entire 1996–97 NHL season due to injury after playing only 35 games in 1995–96. Feeling that playing in the Eastern Conference with its lower travel would help aid him in his comeback, the Flames agreed to trade Roberts. He was dealt, along with starting goaltender Trevor Kidd to the Carolina Hurricanes for Andrew Cassels and Jean-Sebastien Giguere.Dolezar, Jon A., Say it aint so: Calgary Flames, cnnsi.com, August 8, 2001, Accessed January 13, 2007. The season would serve as a bitter disappointment for the Flames from start to end, as the Flames would struggle to score goals all season long, ultimately finishing with the worst record in Calgary history at 26–41–15, while 67 points was the lowest in franchise history since the expansion Atlanta Flames managed just 65 in 1972–73. Theoren Fleury was named to the North American team at the 1998 NHL All Star Game, where he recorded two assists playing on a line with Wayne Gretzky and Mark Recchi. Defenceman Derek Morris was named a Rookie All Star.All Star Selections, 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, p. 22. Fleury also represented Canada at the 1998 Winter Olympics in Nagano, Japan.New York Rangers press release, July 8, 1999, accessed January 20, 2007. Prior to the start of the season, the Flames purchased the Western Hockey League's Calgary Hitmen for approximately $1.5 million. The struggling franchise was nearly destroyed by the fallout of the Graham James scandal. Regular season Season standings Game log |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |} Playoffs The Flames finished 11th in the Western Conference with just 67 points, eleven points behind the 8th place San Jose Sharks. Calgary missed the playoffs for the second straight season. Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Calgary. Stats reflect time with the Flames only. Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average Transactions The Flames were involved in the following transactions during the 1997–98 season.Calgary Flames 1997–2003 transactions, hockeynut.com, accessed January 14, 2007. Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Calgary's picks at the 1998 NHL Entry Draft, held in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.Calgary Flames draft history, hockeydb.com, accessed January 12, 2007. Farm teams Saint John Flames The Baby Flames finished the 1997–98 American Hockey League season with a franchise record 43 wins, as their 43–24–13 record led the Flames to the Atlantic Division title, the first division championship in team history. The Flames marched tto the Calder Cup finals, defeating the St. John's Maple Leafs 3–1, the Portland Pirates 4–2, and Hartford Wolf Pack 4–1. The Flames fell to the Philadelphia Phantoms 4–2 in the finals, however.1997–98 AHL playoffs @ hockeydb.com, accessed January 20, 2007. Hnat Domenichelli led the Flames with 33 goals, while Ladislav Kohn led the team with 56 points. Tyler Moss played the majority of the games in goal, leading the team with 19 wins in 39 games, while his 2.49 GAA was just behind the 2.46 posted by Jean-Sebastien Giguere in 31 games.Saint John Flames player stats @ hockeydb.com, accessed January 20, 2007. See also *1997–98 NHL season References *'Player stats:' 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, p. 114. *'Game log:' 1997–98 Calgary Flames game log, usatoday.com, accessed January 14, 2007. *'Team standings:' 1997–98 NHL standings @hockeydb.com. *'Trades': hockeydb.com player pages. Category:Calgary Flames seasons Calgary Flames season, 1997–98 Calgary Flames season, 1997–98